Combattre pour la liberté
by Ailetranchee452
Summary: Quelques années après la grande courses sur Oban, Aikka est retournais s'entraînait avec son maître dans le camp militaire pour les chevaliers. Un jour il découvre avec son équipe une personne qui semble lui être familière mais qu'il n'as jamais vu.


Chapitre 1: Anniversaire, secret révélé et changement !

Murazaki Doku, marionnettiste de niveau 2, surveillée le couloir avec Matsuri et Yukata; le repas qui ce déroulait dans la salle qu'elles protégeaient était une fête d'anniversaire pour le hokage qui soufflait ces trente trois bougies.

Matsuri: Dites les filles qu'elle genre de cadeau offrira maître Gaara à son ami?

Yukata: Certainement un cactus qu'il aurait cultivé lui-même!

Murazaki: Un cactus? Yukata arrête de dire des bêtises les cactus de maître Gaara ne tiendra jamais dans un lieu comme Konoha! Je dirais qu'il offrira plutôt un pur-sang!

Matsuri: Nos chevaux appartiennent tous au Daimyo alors de la à ce qu'un d'entre eux soit offert au Hokage...

La porte s'ouvrit sur Kankuro, qui sortis discrètement en gardant Murazaki sous sa surveillance.

Kankuro: Les filles ont vous entends depuis l'intérieur...Murazaki file dans ma chambre cherchait les documents!

Murazaki: Oui Kankuro-dono!

Kankuro: Quand à vous Matsuri, Yukata...vous vous taisez!

Matsuri/Yukata: Oui Kankuro-dono!

Puis il retourna à l'intérieur ou les discussions avaient cessé.

Kankuro: Tout est régler!

Gaara: Bien je parle au nom de tous Naruto...pour ce moment inoubliable nous avons un grand cadeau offert par les divers chef de villages, les Daimyos, les pays non-shinobis, ainsi que nous mêmes!

Naruto le regardait surpris sans comprendre puis tourna la tête comme les autres kage à l'entrée de Murazaki qui tenait un dossier important qu'elle tendis à Gaara.

Gaara: Naruto nous Kage de l'alliance Shinobis te présentons ta propre école: Kurama High School!

Il ouvrit le dossier ou une photo format paysage présentait une école sous forme d'un temple à deux étages entourait par un bâtiment de quatre étages et un autre plus petit.

Kurotsuchi: Le temple est constituait d'un étage pour les étudiants divisés en deux et du deuxième étage pour les salles de réunions, des bureaux et une salle de jeux où les jeunes pourront ce détendre!

Darui: Le deuxième bâtiment est un regroupement de classe théoriques, suivit d'un étage complet ou il y a un self, une cuisine, un petit magasin ou les jeunes achèterons leurs aliment du midi et enfin...un complexe où sont réunis douches, toilettes et une piscine pour les cours aquatique!

Chojuro: J'ai pensé à cette dernière partis sachant que peu d'élèves ont l'envie de marché sur l'eau!

Kurotsuchi: Tout autour de cette école ce trouve un mur d'escalade de ma création puisque l'école est en montagne!

Darui: Ils ont aussi un terrain pour s'entraîné au kunais, au rasengan ainsi qu'au multiclonage!

Gaara: De ma part ils vont apprendre la survie car une partie de l'école est dans le désert! Kankuro s'occupera de la survie avec son corps de marionnettistes!

Les kages: Et les Daimyos vont payés pour les uniformes et le matériel!

Kankuro: Ainsi les bébés orphelins de guerre auront aussi une éducation, les jeunes Genin un terrain d'entraînement acceptable et...une vie d'adulte sous surveillance de Jonin! Oh et le deuxième batîment est un local où sont stockés parchemins d'invocations, marionnettes, éventailles et parchemins explosifs!

Gaara: Fais toi plaisir Naruto choisis les professeurs comme tu l'entends! Et le directeur aussi!

Mais devant tous Naruto ne disait rien des larmes dévalant ces joues et un sourire apparaissant sur ces lèvres il agrippa les Kages et Kankuro pour les prendre dans ces bras heureux comme tout.

Naruto: Merci les amis!

Les Kages ce regardèrent puis soupirèrent qu'il était prévisible le hokage!

Naruto: Bien alors...Je ne sais pas par où commencé!

Tous rirent devant la tête du hokage qui était perdu.

Murazaki restait en retrait les joues rouges en voyant son supérieur rire avec les autres, depuis l'Examen Chunin raté, il semblait songeur, presque dans les nuages.

Darui: Hum Hum...

Reprenant ces esprit Murazaki ce rendit compte que tous la regardait et elle déguerpis gêné.

Kankuro: Eh bah qu'as t elle donc?

Gaara: T'es pas une flèche niveau romance!

Darui: Et c'est ton frère Kazekage?

Kurotsuchi: Nous l'avons remarqués depuis longtemps!

Chojuro: Vraiment Kankuro ouvre les yeux!

Kankuro: Je ne comprend pas!

Les Kages: Elle t'aime imbécile!

Kankuro: HEIN!

Shikamaru N.: Mais quel idiot! Qu'attend tu fonce!

Kankuro: Hein euh tout de suite!

Il s'éclipsa en courant bousculant les jonin dans les couloirs et hurlant le nom de sa main droite.

Temari: Tiens Kankuro, que fais tu là? Ta une urgence?

Elle ce plaça sur son chemin le forçant à un arrêt et il ce retint de lui hurler dessus sachant sa force brute quand elle est en colère.

Temari: Alors c'est quoi l'urgence?

Kankuro: J'ai pas le temps...Laisse moi passé!

Temari: Dis moi c'est quoi cette urgence?

Kankuro: Laisse moi passé j'ai quelque chose à faire!

Temari: Et c'est quoi?

Kankuro: Je dirais rien à une guenon comme toi!

Petit silence. Temari le regardait calmement.

Kankuro: 'le calme avant la tempête!'

Temari: A je suis une guenon...Tu va voir ce qu'une guenon peux faire quand elle est en rogne!

Kankuro: HiiiiiiiiiiiiiiYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

…...

Pendant ce temps Murazaki c'était arrêtait au Ramen d'Ichiraku et entamait son deuxième bol au homard en rageant.

Teuchi: Et bien que vous arrive t il?

Murazaki: Problème privé!

Ayame: Je pari sur l'amour non avoué!

Teuchi: Oh, qui est l'élu?

Ayame: Papa!

Murazaki: Kankuro-dono...

Ayame: Qui?

Murazaki: J'aime Kankuro-dono!

Le rouge lui monta au joues alors qu'elle vidait son troisième bol.

Murazaki: Que puis-je faire?

Ayame: Pour quoi pas?

Un jonin portant des parchemins sur le dos et vêtue d'une tenue de marionnettiste et d'un maquillage de guerre apparut.

Murazaki: Jiro?

Jiro: Kankuro-sama viens d'entré à l'hôpital! Sa sœur l'a apparemment attaqué avec son éventail!

Murazaki: Comment ose t elle? Même si elle est sa sœur...je lui interdis de touché à Kankuro-dono!

Prise d'une rage subite elle courut jusqu'à l'hôpital devant lequel attendait Temari.

Temari: Mais qui voilà, la main droite de mon idiot de frère...

Murazaki: Tais-toi!

Temari: Pardon j'ai pas bien entendu!

Murazaki: Je te dis de... TE TAIR! Tu n'est pas à ma place, contrairement à toi je suis beaucoup trop impressionné pour lui avoué quoique ce soit!

Temari: Donc tu tiens à lui!

Comprenant son erreur Murazaki s'agita et paniqua alors que Temari riait de cette aveu.

Temari: Étage 2, couloir B et chambre 201!

Murazaki regarda Temari puis acquiesça avant de suivre les indications donnés, quand elle s'arrêta devant la chambre du blesser Sakura sortait en enlevant son bandeau.

Sakura H.: Tiens Murazaki Doku, main droite de Kankuro, maître de milles marionnettes toutes construits dans divers bois de divers forêt!

Murazaki: Oui c'est bien moi...comment va t il?

Sakura H.: J'ai réparer un de ces os, son bras gauche va devoir être plâtré, sa tête à pris un sacré coup et il a quelques ecchymoses, mais sinon il est solide!

Murazaki: Puis je restait avec lui?

Sakura H.: Du moment que tu le laisse ce reposé!

Murazaki: Bien entendu!

Elles ce quittèrent et poursuivirent leurs propres chemin alors que Murazaki entrait dans la salle pour voir son supérieur endormit avec son bras gauche surélevait.

Murazaki: Kankuro-dono...

Elle rapprocha une chaise et s'assit face au lit prenant la main droite dans les siennes alors que les larmes coulaient silencieusement sur ces joues.

Murazaki: Kankuro-kun...

Les larmes s'arrêtèrent et elle s'endormit en partie couché sur le torse de son supérieur les mains toujours serrant celle libre.

…...

Dans la nouvelle école que Naruto visitait Gaara et Temari discutaient entre eux.

Gaara: Tu y est allé un peu fort Temari tu ne trouve pas?

Temari: Pas du tout! Et comme sa ils sont ensemble!

Le duo ce regarda en souriant alors que la visite continuait.

Naruto: Tiens mais où sont Murazaki et Kankuro?

Temari: Kankuro à eu une mauvaise rencontre avec un coup de vent et Murazaki s'occupe de lui!

Naruto: Par coup de vent tu doit vouloir dire qu'il as était frappé par ton éventail?

Temari grinça des dents et commença a détaché son arme.

Gaara: Temari!

Darui: Enfin, ils pourront apprendre à ce connaître!

Tous acquiescèrent d'accord.

…...

Pendant ce temps à Poudlard...

Albus: Ministre Fudge, que ce passe t il?

Cornelius F.: Albus, je vais allé droit au but, il y a trois mois, un seigneur m'a écrit pour demandé une faveur que je juge acceptable!

Albus: Est qu'est elle donc cette faveur?

Cornelius F.: En échange d'une alliance entre nos deux nations, nous acceptons des membres de leur nouvelle école!

Albus: Quelle est le nom de cette école?

Cornelius F.: Kurama High School!

Albus: Je n'y vois aucun inconvénients!

Cornelius F.: Bien car j'ai déjà envoyé une réponse au seigneur!

Albus ce retint de dire quelque chose et regarda le ministre en marmonnant.

…...

A l'hôpital de Konoha, Kankuro ce réveilla après une nuit de sommeil et fut surpris de voir son bras gauche surélevait.

Kankuro: J'ai mal à la tête!

En tournant la tête il vit Murazaki, la seule femme du corps des marionnettistes à être celle qui lui tenait tête facilement et s'énervant contre son côté coureur de jupon.

Pourtant sous cette armure impénétrable il savait qu'elle était douce, un rayon de lumière frôla la tête blonde sable de la jeune femme alors qu'il caressait sa tête en douceur.

Kankuro: Elle as veillé sur moi toute la nuit?

Temari: Cette femme m'a tenu tête alors que tu étais inconscient!

Baki: Estime toi chanceux Kankuro car tu as une femme dévouée prête à ce battre pour toi!

Kankuro: Je comprend sa difficulté à resté prêt de moi sans rougir!

Il rit un peu puis baissa les yeux sur la jeune femme qui le regardait calmement, les joues rouges et un tremblement de frayeur.

Murazaki: Kankuro...dono...

Kankuro: Salut!

Raide et rouge Murazaki tenta de ce retiré mais vit avec horreur que Kankuro tenait son poignet dans sa main droite.

Murazaki: Kankuro-dono, je...

Baki: Bien Temari nous gênons leur conversation!

Le duo partis laissant les deux amoureux face à face, l'une rougissant et l'autre souriant.

Kankuro: Murazaki tu voulais me dire quelque chose hier soir!

Murazaki: Je ne sais plus...j'ai oubliée c'est bête, hein?

Sa gêne était palpable, mais sa main coincé dans celle de l'homme qu'elle aimait l'empêchait d'avoir les idées claires.

Kankuro: Je t'écoute Murazaki-san...

Murazaki: Je...

Le temps s'écoulait lentement, les secondes devenaient des minutes et les minutes devenaient des heures dans la tête de Murazaki qui rougissait de plus en plus.

Murazaki: Je...je vous aime Kankuro-sama!

La porte s'ouvrit à ce moment là sur Araya, Shinki et Yodo qui venaient prendre des nouvelles de leurs professeurs avec Gaara.

Araya: Kankuro-sama!

Un lourd silence s'installa alors que Araya ce crispait face à la scène qui ce jouait sous ces yeux.

Yodo: Kankuro-sama et Murazaki-san?

Le duo ce lâcha la main rouge de gène, mais aucun ne bougea lorsque Araya fuya la salle choqué.

Yodo: Araya! Je vais le cherchait!

Shinki: Vous pensez vous mariée, dame Murazaki?

Murazaki: Qu'ai je fais...

Kankuro: Rattrape le Murazaki, il ne doit pas ce faire trop de film!

Murazaki ce leva et pris la porte sous les yeux des trois hommes présent, allant jusqu'à sortir par une des fenêtres de l'hôpital sous les yeux de Sakura et Temari qui discutaient.

…...

Pendant ce temps...

Murazaki: ARAYA! OU ETES VOUS, ARAYA?

Sautant de toit en toit elle vit Yodo questionnée les passant, puis elle activa son pouvoir et regarda devant elle pour finalement trouvé l'apprenti marionnettiste s'agrippait à une falaise mouillé par des flots.

Murazaki: ARAYA!

Paniqué elle courut jusqu'à la falaise suivit par Shinki et Yodo inquiet pour leur camarade, arrivé la-bas ils ne trouvèrent pas le garçon et Murazaki décida de sautée pour fouillé l'eau. Pendant qu'elle nageait dans l'eau glacé et grondante, Naruto, Sasuke et Sakura rejoignaient les autres.

Sous l'eau Murazaki gardait son pouvoir activé pour repérer plus facilement Araya qu'elle trouva agrippé à des algues cherchant à garder l'air dans ces poumons alors que le courant le tirer vers la chute d'eau. Kankuro lui était arrivé avec son frère et sa sœur, s'insultant d'incapable et de boulet ne pouvant rien faire avec son bras en plâtre.

Kankuro: Mais oui je sais quoi faire...

D'une main experte il sortis le parchemin de Sasori qu'il manipula avec une habitude marqué par un dur entraînement.

Sakura: Je vais cherchait un nécessaire de soin, Sarada file cherchait des couvertures s'il te plaît!

Sarada: Oui maman!

Les deux Kunoichi s'éclipsèrent alors que dans la rivière Murazaki luttait pour attrapé Araya qui glissait lentement vers la chute.

Murazaki: 'Tiens bon mon fils!'

Soudain elle sentit du tissus sous ces doigt qu'elle ne lâcha pas alors que la veste de Araya glissé légèrement.

Murazaki: 'Je ne te lâcherais pas!'

Mais sa main glissa du rocher qu'elle tenait le courant les entraînant tout les deux vers la chute d'eau, tout ce passa au ralentis... la marionnette Sasori apparut dans le champ de vision de Murazaki qui maintenait Araya contre elle, puis elle tendis la main et agrippa celle en bois tendus vers elle.

Kankuro: TIENS BON MURAZAKI JE TE REMONTE!

CLAC

La main en bois de Sasori attrapa la cheville de Murazaki qui tenait le col de la veste de Araya qui ce réveillait lentement.

Araya: Que...Que ce passe t il?

Kankuro: Panique pas Araya!

Araya: Me lâche pas MAMAN!

Tous ce raidirent alors que Araya perdait son contrôle sur ces émotions et perdait le contrôle sur ces gestes il dégaina et tailla les doigt de Murazaki qui le lâcha par inadvertance.

Kankuro/Murazaki: ARAYA!

Kankuro faiblissait et sa marionnette lâcha son bras droit qui tomba à l'eau dans un 'plouf' sonore.

Yodo: ARAYA! MURAZAKI-SAMA!

Sarada les rejoignis avec des couvertures et un nécessaire de soin.

Yodo: Sarada suis-moi, ils sont tombés à l'eau!

…...

Cinq minute plus tard sur la rive ci-dessous de la chute d'eau...

Murazaki émergea de l'eau tirant Araya qui gardait le silence en regardant le ciel.

Murazaki: Fait un effort que diable!

Araya: Je sais...

Murazaki: Hein tu sais quoi?

Araya: Je sais que tu es ma mère!

…...

Hôpital de Konoha...

Gaara: Alors Araya est ton fils caché et tu ne m'a rien dit?

Kankuro: En fait je le sais que depuis une semaine...Murazaki m'a annoncé qu'un test à était effectué et prouvé que Araya et nous étions lié!

Naruto: Alors il doit être mis au courant!

…...

Murazaki était figée...

Murazaki: Alors tu nous as écouté?

Araya: De A à Z! Comment as tu pu me jeté dans un orphelinat?

Murazaki: Je risquait d'être suspendue pour avoir caché au conseil que j'étais enceinte puis envoyé au couvant alors pour garder un œil sur toi ainsi que mon poste au sein du corps marionnettiste et vivre avec ton père j'ai préférais te laissé en orphelinat ainsi ils ne pouvaient rien faire!*

Araya: Alors tu voulais me protégeais? Mais pourquoi ai je un masque?

Murazaki: Car tu ressemble beaucoup trop à ton père et je n'est pas dit qui il était au conseil pour le protégeait sinon notre Kazekage aurait était accusé de haute trahison envers Suna!

Araya: Comment sa?

Murazaki: Le jour de ta naissance on à accusé ton père d'avoir attenté à la vie du Daimyo en visite! Car ce dernier avait accepté que ton oncle possède Shukaku!

Araya: Quoi le Daimyo voulait que Oncle Gaara possède Shukaku?

Murazaki: Oui et quand ton père l'a su il c'est levé et à menacé le seigneur d'une de ces marionnettes, nous l'avons appuyez et je me suis interposé alors qu'une lame allez poignarder ton père!

Araya: Que c'est il passé? Avec le Daimyo?

Murazaki: Il s'en est voulu de me blessait mais ton père lui as interdit de m'approchai et à annoncé qu'il refuserait d'obéir à ces ordres et c'est mis sous les ordres de ton oncle donc désormais chaque génération de marionnettistes obéira au Kazekage avec l'accord de Gaara et d'Ebizo-sama!

Araya: Alors le seigneur à perdu des assassins?

Murazaki: Oui comme le prochain maître du corps des marionnettiste c'est... toi!

Araya: Moi? Mais...

Murazaki: C'est à ton père d'élire le prochain chef et tu es très mature mal grès ton trac!

Araya ce grattait l'arrière de la tête gêné par ces compliment mais heureux car il venait de retrouvé ces parents et il en était fier.

Murazaki tenta de ce levait mais retomba en voyant sa cheville ouverte, du sang s'écoulant de la coupure.

Araya: Je vais m'en occupé!

Araya déchira une manche de sa veste et l'appliqua sur la blessure finissant avec un nœud serrer.

Murazaki: Merci mon chéri! Laisse moi faire quelque chose pour toi!

Elle détacha le masque et le retira du visage de son fils dévoilant le visage de Kankuro quand ce dernier était enfant, à la différence qu'il avait son menton à elle.

Murazaki: Il est temps que les choses changent! Rapproche toi!

Elle sortis son maquillage et commença à marqué le visage juvénile de son fils; un masque atour des yeux continuant sur les joues et finissant en une flèche remontant sur son menton le tout d'un rouge sang.

Murazaki: Te voilà devenu un vrai membres du corps de marionnettiste!

…...

Gaara était dans le bureau du Kaekage face à l'écran d'ordinateur où étaient présentés le Daimyo et les membres les plus importants du conseil de Suna.

Daimyo: Mais quelle belle surprise Kazekage Gaara, alors votre ami a t il apprécié votre cadeau?

Gaara: Monsieur avec tout le respect que je vous doit il ne vaut mieux pas que vous l'ouvriez! Quand à vous conseiller! C'est à cause de vous si j'ai passé une enfance misérable, que des vies ont étaient prises inutilement et surtout...c'est de votre faute si l'Akatsuki à eu envie de me voir mort!

Chef du conseil: Vous n'avez aucune preuve Kazekage!

Daimyo: Je n'est pas eu vent de tout sa Kazekage Gaara!

Gaara observait ces supérieurs, le Daimyo suait à grosse goutte, les membres du conseille ne le regardait pas dans les yeux mais aucun ne savait que tout les pays ninjas et non ninjas écoutaient tranquillement la conversation.

Yura: BON JE TIENS PLUS! Gaara-sama le problème est que le Daimyo haïssait profondément votre père et à annoncé que si il ne ce pliait pas à ces caprices vous et vos aînés auraient à souffrir alors nous avons obéis pendant tout ce temps!

Tous étaient choqués, même les anciens et les nouveaux Daimyos étaient sans voix face à cette révélation.

Daimyo de la Foudre: Alors comme sa on manipule des gens Rishu?

Daimyo de l'Eau: Je suis déçu par tes actions Rishu!

Daimyo de la Terre: Monsieur n'est pas contant alors il met sa haine sur des enfants dont un même pas né!

Daimyo du Feu: Ne vous en faites pas Kazekage l'école de l'alliance shinobis peux compté sur les quatre Daimyo fidèle et croyant en leur ninja n'est ce pas Daimyo de l'eau?

Daimyo de l'Eau: Certes mon jeune ami! Nous les quatre Daimyo prenons en charges tout besoin des futurs shinobis de l'alliance! D'ailleurs Daimyo du vent n'as tu pas quelque chose à avoué à ton Kage?

Daimyo du Vent: Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez!

…...

Murazaki: Le Daimyo doit ce faire tirer les oreilles!

Araya: J'espère j'ai très envies de lui envoyé ma marionnette en travers du nez!

Murazaki: Oh trésor, tu ne mettra pas un pied dans la salle du trône que tu sera déjà menotté et jeté en prison!

Les deux marionnettistes ce regardèrent avant de rires au éclats rejoint pas Temari et Shikamaru qui aidèrent Murazaki à marché jusque devant le palais du Hokage devant lequel passait la conversation des grands dirigeant contre le Daimyo du Vent et le conseil de Suna.

Kankuro: Il y va fort le 'tit frère!

Murazaki: Kankuro!

Il vit ces deux amours le regardait et sourit alors que le Daimyo du Vent tenté de s'expliquait avec le conseil.

Daimyo de la Foudre: Espèce d'incompétent obèse sans foi ni reconnaissance envers votre nation! Vous avez osez caché à vos ninjas que vous les aviez choisis pour présentés notre monde dans un univers de conflit et de magie!

Daimyo de l'Eau: Par votre faute nous risquons une guerre avec un monde inconnus du notre! Imbécile!

Shikamaru: En voilà un qui en prend pour son grade!

Temari: Tais toi idiot sa va nous retombé dessus!

Daimyo de la Terre: Et c'est quoi cette histoire de menace envers un de vos marionnettiste enceinte et surtout mortelle?

Là un gros blanc s'installa alors que le Daimyo du Vent ce tourné vers la caméra qui filmé le conseil de Suna.

Daimyo du Vent: Je vous avoue que je ne suis pas au courant de sa!

Un clone de Murazaki apparut devant le Daimyo du Vent le pointant du doigt.

Murazaki: Mensonge honteux! Il y a douze ans vous avez appris que j'étais enceinte et m'aviez menacé de nous détruire sauf si j'obéissais à vos commandes! Kankuro vous avez menacé en apprenant que vous aviez ordonnez que notre Kazekage porte le Shukaku à peine né! Cela fait douze ans que je pleur mon incapacité à partagé de bon moment avec mon fils!

Daimyo de la Terre: Voilà une annonce choquante! Daimyo du Vent en accord avec mes alliés j'annonce votre renvois du poste de Daimyo!

Murazaki: Daimyo de la Terre selon vous qui pourrait nous donner des ordres?

Daimyo de la Foudre: Qui est selon Suna et tout le pays du vent réunis...marionnettiste compris le meilleur choix comme futur Daimyo?

Suna au complet votèrent et donnèrent la réponse à l'ancien Ebizo qui apporta la nouvelle via vidéo conférence depuis le bureau du Kazekage où il était avec Baki.

Ebizo: Après réflexion et jugement du peuple du Vent celui qui prendra la robe de Daimyo du Vent est...Baki Jonin et ancien tuteur du Kazekage!

Gaara: D'après un nin-médecin en charge des soins de nos ninjas, il aurait réussi à survivre à une attaque directe de Madara Uchiha lors de la quatrième grande guerre et il as toujours vu le bien être des habitants de notre nation avant la sienne!

Baki restait sans voix, tout le pays du Vent voulait qu'il prenne le poste de Daimyo lui le 'Jonin désagrable'?, et qu'en pensé le Kazekage? Et le conseil? Et les autres Daimyos?

Les Daimyos c'étaient déconnecté pour discuté en huis-clot pendant que tout les ninjas retenaient leurs souffle.

Soudain le Daimyo de l'eau réapparut à son écran suivit par les autres seigneurs qui souriaient en accord les uns avec les autres.

Daimyo de l'eau: Après mures réflexion mes amis Daimyos, ainsi que nos conseillers privés avons décidés que le prochain Daimyos du Vent héritier des terres du Vent et de toute la fortune de ce pays revient a...Kugeki Baki!

…...

De toute part que sa soit de Suna, des marionnettiste ou des membres de l'alliance Shinobis s'élevait des cris d'acclamations, des ovations et des applaudissement résonnèrent pour la grande joie d'Ebizo qui voyait s'effondrait l'effrayant nouveau Daimyo du Vent qui s'agrippait au bureau du Kazekage.

Ebizo: Félicitation Daimyo du Vent!

Baki: Mais je ne sais pas dirigeait une nation!

Il paniquait et tremblait alors que ces collègues pénétrait dans le bureau en applaudissant.

Baki: Messieurs...

Jonin: Écoute dont la réponse du Kazekage au lieu de pleurniché!

Baki regarda à nouveau l'écran où le Kazekage souriait.

…...

Murazaki: Alors Kazekage-sama que pensez vous de ce choix venant d'au dessus?

Gaara: Je dirais que Baki à mérité ce poste, il a souffert, tué et reçu des blessures pour le pays, ne renonçant jamais au bien-être des autres, ni hésitait à ce levait contre le conseil de Suna! C'est pour cela que j'annonce être fier d'obéir à ces ordres en temps que Daimyo du Vent! Baki félicitation!

Kankuro: Le corps des marionnettistes approuvent ce choix!

Konoha: VIVE BAKI!

Suna: VIVE LE NOUVEAU DAIMYO!

Kiri/Iwa/Kumo: VIVE LE DAIMYO DU VENT!

Daimyo des nations élémentaires: Félicitation Baki pour votre nomination!

Tout le monde applaudissait Baki qui pleurait dans les bras d'Ebizo sous les rires et encouragement de ces frères d'armes.

Baki: Merci à vous!

Jonin: Non merci à toi!

Jonin dans Suna: VIVE BAKI-SAMA! VIVE LE DAIMYO DU VENT!

Civils de Suna: ONT EST AVEC TOI BAKI-SAMA!

…...

Daimyo de la Foudre: Et bien cher Rishu te voilà rejeté du conseil des Daimyo toi et tes fidèles avaient à quitté les terres du vent sans vous retournez!

Gaara: Daimyos, le couronnement du nouveau dirigeant du Vent ce fera la semaine prochaine nous espérons tous que vous accepterez de faire le déplacement!

Daimyo de la Foudre: Nous ne manquerons cela pour rien au monde Kazekage...mais et ce projet avec l'autre monde?

Gaara: Je verrais cela avec notre nouveau Daimyo dans trois jours je n'y manquerais pas, promis, grand seigneur!

…...

Pendant ce temps en Angleterre, Albus fulminait le ministre venait de lui rasé l'herbe sous le pied en invitant des étrangers certainement sans éducation dans SON école pour participé à SA coupe des trois sorciers.

Severus R.: Monsieur, le ministre Fudge et Mr Malefoy sont ici!

Dumbledor: Laisse les entrer!

Le professeur de Potions grommela mais obéis alors qu'il laissait les deux hommes entraient.

Mr Fudge: Dumbledor, je viens de recevoir un message surprenant! Nos futurs alliés viennent de changé de dirigeant et nous invitent à les rencontrer lors de l'intronisation du nouveau seigneur!

Dumbledor: Un nouveau seigneur?

Mr Fudge: Oui Albus, ils veulent rencontraient Harry Potter à ce même événement!

Le vieux directeur semblait douté pourtant la puissance en lui, disait que c'était une mauvaise idée qu'ils amènent leur fidèle pantin à cette soirée qui semblait importante pour le futur traité.

Mr Malefoy: Il serais bien vu dans notre communauté si le survivant rencontrer lui-même nos futurs alliés et les jugés selon leurs forces!

Dumbledor: 'Mais Malefoy à raison!'...Et bien après réflexion Mr Malefoy vous avez raison! Je vais de ce pas prévenir Harry!

Mr Fudge: L'intronisation aura lieu la semaine prochaine!

Dumbledor: Bien je m'occupe de prévenir le jeune Harry!

Après le départ de ces invités, Albus entra dans ces appartements et ce regarda dans son miroir. Étrangement ce n'était pas son reflet qui était visible mais celui moins ridés de...

Dumbledor: Bonjour à vous père!

Hagoromo O.: Tu ne paie rien pour attendre...Indra!

Dumbledor: Bla bla bla...vieil homme, maintenant que j'ai l'éternité je peux manipulé ton pouvoir!

Hagoromo O.: Ne crois pas pouvoir me forcé imprudent! Toneri à passé le flambeau afin de sauvé le monde ninja, tu ne réussira jamais!

Dumbledor/Indra: Je ne suis pas comme les descendant de grand-mère et ce n'est pas un gamin qui va me faire peur!

Hagoromo O.: Ta grand-mère aurait honte de toi fils indigne!

Dumbledor/Indra: J'ai très envie de voir ce que le choisis ferait si j'attaquais son territoire!

Hagoromo O.: Tu n'as pas le droit en temps que père je t'ordonne de me relâché!

Dumbledor/Indra: Tais toi vieux donneur de leçon, tu m'ennuie!

…...

A Konoha, Boruto éternua alors qu'il terminait un rapport de mission depuis qu'il avait affront les deux membres du clan Otsutsuki tout lui semblait plus simple.

Sarada: Boruto, tu t'enrhume?

Boruto: On dirait qu'on parle de moi!

Mitsuki: Crois tu?

Naruto U.: Bien les jeunes, vous avez certainement entendu que le Daimyo du vent à était remplacé? Son remplaçant est un ami du Kazekage, la semaine prochaine aura lieu son intronisation alors chaque Kage, Daimyo et chef de village son invités à cette importante réception et suite à votre réussite à la mission de protéger son fils notre Daimyo voudrait que l'équipe InoShikaSho et votre équipe nous accompagnent!

Boruto: Et Maman et Himawari?

Naruto : Elles viennent avec nous bien sur! Kakashi prendra ma place pendant notre séjour au pays du vent!

Sarada: C'est une mission?

Naruto: Pas du tout en faite nous sommes des invités de marques avec le Daimyo du feu!

Boruto: Super d'après Araya il y a des créations fascinantes au pays du Vent, Shikadai m'en as parlé!


End file.
